i_chufandomcom-20200223-history
Here we go!!
|song= Here we go!! |image= Here we go.png |imgsize= 200px |kanji= |english= |performer=ArS |attribute= |available= After completing Creation Chapter 31 Part 2 }} Video Song = Lyrics Rōmaji= Kusakabe Torahiko, Momoi Kyosuke, Tobikura Akio, Wakaouji Raku, Orihara Hikaru, Amabe Shiki Ichiban-te wa ore no deban sa muteki no RIIDAA Tora-sama sa Shimekiri nante buttobashichatte kimi no egao ga kakitai na Medatsu no wa chotto toku janainda AIDORU nante gomennasai Kocchi e oide boku no koneko-chan unmei detemawashite Kimi no kokoro ni hibikasetai na　Bokura no AATO to kono HAATO Chikara awasete ArS no PAWAA　Misete yarou ze Here we go!!　Harikitte ikou ze Here we go!!　Moriagete ikou ze Here we go!! Tobidashitekunda oretachi no seishun Here we go!!　Mirai mo sou da Here we go!!　Tsukamidasunda Here we go!!　Oretachi no te de saa hajimaru ze Dare mo ga minna mitomeru no sa watashi no kono utsukushisa Tanoshikereba sore de yoshi ja sore ga ore no yarikata sa Tanoshii kai? Todoketainda　Kagayaiteku ze KURIEESHON Nukidashi mo yume tsunagi awasete　Misete yarou ze Here we go!!　Harikitte ikou ze Here we go!!　Moriagete ikou ze Here we go!! Tobidashitekunda oretachi no seishun Here we go!!　Mirai mo sou da Here we go!!　Tsukamidasunda Here we go!!　Oretachi no te de saa hajimaru ze Source |-| Kanji= Kusakabe Torahiko, Momoi Kyosuke, Tobikura Akio, Wakaouji Raku, Orihara Hikaru, Amabe Shiki 一番手は俺の出番さ　無敵のリーダー虎様さ 締め切りなんてぶっ飛ばしちゃって　君の笑顔が描きたいな 目立つのはちょっと得意じゃないんだ　アイドルなんてごめんなさい こっちへおいで僕の子猫ちゃん　運命出て回して 君の心に響かせたいな　僕らのアートとこのハート 力合わせて ArSのパワー　見せてやろうぞ Here we go!!　張り切っていこうぜ Here we go!!　盛り上げていこうぜ Here we go!! 飛び出してくんだ　俺たちの青春 Here we go!!　未来もそうだ Here we go!!　掴み出すんだ Here we go!!　俺たちの手で　さあ始まるぜ 誰もがみんな認めるのさ　私のこの美しさ 楽しければそれでよしじゃ　それが俺のやり方さ 楽しいかい？届けたいんだ　輝いてくぜクリエーション 抜き出しも夢繋ぎ合わせて　見せてやろうぞ Here we go!!　張り切っていこうぜ Here we go!!　盛り上げていこうぜ Here we go!! 飛び出してくんだ　俺たちの青春 Here we go!!　未来もそうだ Here we go!!　掴み出すんだ Here we go!!　俺たちの手で　さあ始まるぜ Source |-| English= Kusakabe Torahiko, Momoi Kyosuke, Tobikura Akio, Wakaouji Raku, Orihara Hikaru, Amabe Shiki First up is me, your invincible leader, Tora-sama Cracking down the deadlines, all I want to draw is your smile I’m no good at standing out, but somehow I’m an idol and I’m sorry! This way now, my little kitten, let’s spin our threads of fate together All we want is our art and our hearts to echo within yours, too And as we bring the power of ArS together, we’ll show you ourselves! Here we go!! Rev it up now Here we go!! More excitement now Here we go!! Let’s soar into youth together Here we go!! For the future, too Here we go!! Hold on tight Here we go!! With our own hands, come on, let’s start Nobody can deny my breathtaking beauty Here’s how I do it: if it’s fun, then it’s fine You having fun? We wanna bring our sparkling creations right over to you We have our own dreams, but we’ll connect 'em and show you ourselves Here we go!! Rev it up now Here we go!! More excitement now Here we go!! Let’s soar into youth together Here we go!! For the future, too Here we go!! Hold on tight Here we go!! With our own hands, come on, let’s start Source Score rewards Easy= |-| Normal= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|4 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|313 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 3,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 4,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 200 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,500 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 3,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 4,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 200 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,500 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 4,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 200 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |-| Hard= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|6 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|438 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 10,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 10,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 10,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 10,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |-| Expert= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|10 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|663 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 20,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 20,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 400 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 40,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 400 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 40,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 400 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 Category:Songs Category:ArS Category:Regular Song Category:Torahiko Kusakabe Category:Kyosuke Momoi Category:Akio Tobikura Category:Shiki Amabe Category:Hikaru Orihara Category:Raku Wakaouji